With forever in mind
by My House Of Cards
Summary: Sango x Bankotsu, series of one shot song fiction! New chapter; You Know Who You Are!
1. Who you'd be today

DO.NOT.OWN!

Who youíd be today  
Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone.

Bankotsu sighed,a year. A year,since Sango died. To the day. He walked silently to her grave. She died at 24 in a car accident. The young man had prayed every night,then cried himself to sleep.

It ain't fair: you died too young,   
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?

Her smile haunted his thoughts,her voice haunted his dreams. He often wondered who sheíd be today. She died to young,when she joined her parents,her little brother was devastated. He was now living with Bankotsu.

Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy.

Kohaku would only talk to Bankotsu,the man who was so close to being his brother-in-law. Every night Bankotsu would remind Kohaku that they would be with Sango again someday.

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.   
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell I've been through,   
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?

It soon became a routine. As each year pasted,Bankotsu would lie on his bed and wonder who Sango would be today. As he and Kohaku grew,they both wanted,and needed Sango,but they knew that could never happen.

Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today.  
Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day.  
Some day, some day, some day.

A/N:  
My friend said this was depressing,but I like it. R&R!


	2. My girl's ex

AN: I'm back again ! Song- My girl's ex-boyfriend, by Relient K () San/Ban again. Bank's POV. And I don't own either song or anime or band. (But I do own the CD!) The ex-boyfriend is Miroku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**My Girl's Ex BoyFriend  
** When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close

Ahhhh',I thought, thanks to a certain guy, I had the best thing i the world. A girl named Sango. He left her broken hearted in the outside part of the cafeteria, crying.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

I saw her leaning on the side of the school. Crying, tears were visible. Me being me, I walked over to her and asked what was wrong. How she answered startled me.

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed  
Two years ago  
He left all that to breath  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need

That lazy son of a--, I stopped her here, I had to know two things before she could go any farther, 1.) What was her name? 2.) Who did this? So I asked her.  
My name is Sango. That answered one question. That lazy jock? Oh, he's Miroku. No questions left unanswered.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Then she said, Hey, aren't you on the football team with him?  
Yeah, but no one every notices me. Miroku was the all-star quarterback. I was just some loser who happened to be first string. I knew this was the beginning of the end.

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

That was the beginning of us. We dated till the end of the year, our senior year. After one year,we were still together. Then after one more year I asked her to marry me.

When she and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

She said **yes**.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Tomorrow is our wedding day. And I can remember that day two years ago. When I met Sango. Miroku? Oh, he's working at a local superstore. The scholarship for football, he thought he was getting, well, he didn't get it.

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

I did. But I turned them down. So I could marry Sango. It's time. I'm glad it's me with Sango. Not him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN - How did you like it? It's better then the last chapter I did.


	3. Iris

Hello, after some really horrid months, I'm back. With heart ache, I feel I must write this, for him and everyone I've broken.

Please, I only own the plot, not the song/band or InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango slid past the trees and turned, to make sure no one was following her. She couldn't breathe when she saw him, yes, he was her enemy in every way, but for some reason, she felt safe around him.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

Yes, this mans name was Bankotsu. Every night he would sit in the same place, and just stare at the stars, but one night the demon slayer came and joined him. They would sit in friendly silence and stare off into space. But they both yearned for more. It took everything in Sango's power not to play with his hair, not to kiss him on the lips, not breathe in his scent, not to touch him. This had went on for several days.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

But one night Bankotsu wasn't there Sango sat in his spot, wanting him to appear behind her and say, "Hey, you're in my spot." Every night until one full week later Bankotsu didn't show. She started thinking that he must of died. And one day, her hopes flew high.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

But then, they had to do the very last thing they wanted. Fight. Of course, InuYasha fought Bankotsu, Sango fought Jakotsu, Kagome and Shippou were nowhere to be seen, and Miroku was fighting Renkotsu.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

Sango turned just in time to see InuYasha thrust the sword into Bankotsu's heart. She watched as his eyes flash over to her and beg for her to come help him. Everyone was watching when Sango fought with her better judgement while she was running. Everything was telling her to stop, but her heart said to go on, to help the man who stole her heart.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome had yelled from the trees, but Sango had pretended Kagome wasn't there.

I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

She threw her arms around Bankotsu and said these famous words. Her last words. "If you want to kill him, InuYasha, you'll just have to kill me too."

But then, InuYasha didn't move, he was too shocked. Renkotsu came running, "Fine! If you won't kill the bitch and the traitor, I will!"

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

So, as all stories, this one has come to an end. Those might have been Sango's last words, but Bankotsu had still managed to say his own.

"Thank you Sango. We'll be together again soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you. Now, as all good authors know. I will return when thoughts come again.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Sadly. Me no own band/song (or even CD) or InuYasha (not even a keychain)**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Dirty Little Secret...**_

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

"Bankostu? You there?" A cautious Sango asked the night air.

"Yep, right here, gimme a minute," Came his reply, followed by a somewhat loud crash and a grunt.

"Kami, you're so carless. If makes me wonder why I like you." She said, irrtated. But Bankostu just smiled as he walked up to his lover, and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"You know we can't keep this up for much longer. We have to end this soon." Sango whispered.

"But, what if I don't wanna? I love you San, why can we go public?" He asked, although he knew the reason.

"Because," She began as if she were explaining it to a child, "We're enemies, remember? If I let InuYasha know you were alive, and where you were, he'd come find you, and kill you, I'd be depressed, and stuck with that cheating monk, and you'd be even worse, dead." Tears were coming to her eyes.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

He turned to face her, so he could kiss away her tears, "I know. You can't blame me for wanting. Come on." He led her through the woods, to their favorite spot, the lake, where they could see the stars clearly.

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

"You know, no matter what, we'll always be together, forever?" Bankotsu asked, clamping his fingers around hers. "There's something else I wanna tell you." He said as they laid down, "I wish there was just someway, somehow, we could being Kohaku back, and it'd just be you, me and him, we'd run away. Away from InuYasha, away from Naraku, away from it all."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Sango stared into his eyes, knowing that he was completely telling her the truth. "You're the only one keeping me alive at this point, Bankotsu, most of the time, I feel like I'm floating, above everyone else, it's so surreal. You're the one that keeps, my feet on the ground." They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, her's a mahogany, his azure, almost like lapis lazuli.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

"SANGO!!" Came a distant call, obiviously from Sango half demon friend, InuYasha.

"Sango, where are you my love?" That call was more of a lie then anything else.

Then, two hideously annoying voices chorused at the same time, "Sango!" Kagome and Shippou.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

Sango jerked up, "Bankotsu, you've got to run, I'll say I just wanted some quiet, go!"

"I can't let you stay..." His voiced trailed off.

"They're my friends, the won't hurt me, but they will hurt you, so go!" Her voice was a scowl, mixed with the worry in her eyes.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

So he ran, as far as possible, he'd tell his brothers, that they had to move, that Naraku was on their trail, to save Sango.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

She, on the other hand, quickly moved to a spot down the lake, so with InuYasha's nose, they wouldn't think she was just snuggling up to the enemy. Content with lying to them, to save Bankotsu.

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

With, both lying to their personal groups, they made it safely back to camp, although, after that, they never did get to see each other again, or so they would think.

Um, possible sequel, what do you think? Hmmm? Yes, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this one, becuase it's currently 1:45 AM, so I'm not in the best state of mind. Sorry if it's horrible. Yay if it's good. But, reviews would be nice, wether or not you hate it, if you do, tell me what I could do to make it better. And no. I'm NOT changeing the couple. No way in hell.

Thanks!


	5. The Reason

**Uhhumm. Yeah. I don't really know. It just kinda came. Yes, everything I write is sad.**

**I only own the CD of this song. Yay.**

_**The Reason**_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Bankostu trudged through the snow, he didn't care that it was freezing, he didn't care that he was bleeding profusely. All he cared about was getting to Sango before he died from severe blood loss.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

He wanted to apologize for all the wrong he'd done. For the heartbreak he'd caused, and if he was still alive after that, he'd ask InuYasha, or even the monk, to kill him. To rid the world of his evil.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

The mercenary felt himself getting weaker and weaker. And his sight started to blur.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

But, he knew that Sango's camp was close, he could almost smell her, hear her voice, or at least he thought he could.

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You _

Bankotsu suddenly knew, for a fact, that he wouldn't make it, even though he could see the camp fire up ahead.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

But he had to apologize. He simply had too. If he hadn't been on such an evil path, then maybe, just maybe, he and Sango could of made it, they could of grown old together.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

He could smell the ash of her fire, and he could see shapes. He could almost make out Sango. But, then, everything went black. His knees buckled and he fell.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

And with his untimely death drawing near, he prayed, for Sango to find him, and hopefully, bury him, respectfully. Although he doubted his prays would be answered, seeing as how he'd been so cruel and sadistic in the past.

**hehehehe. sorry? it just kinda came. sorry. oh, I have a favor to ask, suggest songs? PLEASE? I'll give you 5,000,000,000 digtal cookies. PLEASE? OH! thanks for the amazingly awesome reviews. I love my total of, like, 3 readers. **


	6. Life on Standby

Well hello there my favorite readers. The entire, what, two of you? Oh well. I love you guys anyway. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really \f1\i long \f0\i0 time. Will you ever forgive me? Anyway. I'll get on to the story.

Disclaimer!!; I don't own this song. Only my plot. Yet, I do own this CD, Hawthorne Height's other two CDs, and a picture of Casey Calvert. :]

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_The distance and my heart's_

_To sand flowing through the hourglass_

_Time to let go_

_Of all we know_

_And break our hearts in stride_

My breathing was hard and laboured. I'd been running for quite a while. I was trying to find her, my Sango. Naraku had found my love for her.

_I need you now_

_More like yesterday_

_The last day I could see you smile_

_For the last time_

_Turn out the lights_

_My life on standby_

He threatened to kill her if I did no listen to him. Of course, I hadn't. She may be dying right now. And it's all my fault.

_So standby and watch_

_This fall away and fall apart_

She can't be dead or dying. It's my fault, I shouldn't of ever confided in my brothers. She's...... No, she's not. I refuse to think of that.

_Just say that it's over_

_It's over and she's gone _

_Now she's gone_

_"Don't worry," he said_

_"And she's not coming home _

_She's not coming home_

_It's over and she's gone"_

She cannot be gone..... I just heard her voice, I know I did. She was whispering my name....

Naraku's laugh filled my head. I collapse to the ground.

_The distance and my heart's_

_To sand flowing through the hourglass_

_I fall to pieces_

_I can't let go_

_Of all the times I never said goodbye_

I realize it was Naraku all along. Using Sango's voice as his own. He kept switching from her voice back to his as he whispered his one lethal line into my head.

"I love you, Bankotsu." Her voice, fading into his.

_Just say that it's over_

_It's over and she's gone _

_Now she's gone_

_Don't worry he said_

_And she's not coming home _

_She's not coming home_

_It's over and she's gone_

With all the pieces of my broken down remains, I went to Naraku. InuYasha may try to avenge her, but he does not know Naraku's weakness.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_

_Wake up, now it's over, just tell me it's ok to die_

_Wake up, now it's over, just tell me it's ok to die_

_Wake up, now it's over, just tell me it's ok to die_

_Wake up, now it's over, just tell me it's ok to die_

I went to his hideout with one thing on my mind.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Song; Life on Standby

Band; Hawthorne Heights.

Never forget. 11|24|07

Rest in peace

Casey Calvert


	7. Here in Your Arms

A/n: I was listening to this song while I was writing Life on Standby. And this is the product. I think it's a cute scene. By the way, this isn't in feudal era. It's current times.

Disclaimer: All I got is a few used notebooks.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

_I like, _

_Where we are, _

_When we drive, _

_In your car. _

_I like, _

_Where we are, _

_Here. _

Bankostu pulled up to Sango's house to watch her rush out the door, as the high school bus pulled away.

"Fuck," He heard her whisper.

"Hey, Sango! Need a ride?" He loved her smile as it spread across her face.

"Yeah, thanks," She walked to his car, and opened the door. Trash spilled out. "Ew," and Bankotsu laughed.

_Cause our lips, _

_Can touch. _

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _

_Our lips can touch, _

_Here. _

Instead, he convinced her to ditch school. They spent the day at the arcade. And just talked. Sango thought it was a good change of pace. She was sick of the only guy attracted to her, the one that only wanted her ass. Bankotsu was much better.

_Where you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I've missed you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

"Come on," he said, he lead her back to his car. "Let's go someplace special."

They drove for what seemed like hours to Sango, in reality, it was half an hour.

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_When you sleep, _

_Next to me. _

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_Here. _

When they arrived, Sango was taken aback. They were at a small beach. The sunset was perfectly glowing off the water, making everything but the orange sun purple.

_Our lips, _

_Can touch. _

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _

_Cause our lips can touch, _

_Here. _

"Like it?" He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. She couldn't do anything but nod.

He pulled her down to the sand.

_Where you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I've missed you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

"I wish I'd brought my camera," she said. He just smiled and looked on to the water.

And then he picked her up, walked to the water, and dropped her.

"What the hell?!?!?!" She was pissed.

_Our lips can touch. _

_Our lips can touch, _

_Here. _

He laughed and pulled off his shirt and jumped in beside her, and began swimming in the warm water.

"Oh no, you don't!" She chased after him, but unfortunately, he was faster.

_You are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I've missed you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your... _

He swam under her and pulled her down, underwater. When they were above, she splashed him. Bankotsu smirked, and tidal waved her. She pulled him onto the beach a few seconds later and sat on his chest.

_You are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I've missed you quite, miss you quite..."_

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now theres no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

Sango turned around and looked at him. His azure eyes were staring right back. Their lips touched, for just a second, as if testing the water, and they came back for a deeper kiss. She ended up laying on him as the sun set.

_Here in your arms. _

_Oh, here in your... arms._

Within this day of laughter and fun, Sango fell in love, quite suddenly. With none other than Bankotsu.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Song; Here in your arms

Band; Hellogoodbye

~Written for my boyfriend. Stephan Robert Simon.~


	8. The Way She Moves

Hiya! I've missed my (few) readers. I was dancing to this song and I decided it would make the best Bank longing for Sango, but can't have her. He's kinda stalker-like, but I really liked this plot.  
You know how disclaimers roll- I don't own song/band, or InuYasha. But I do own my iPod that has this song on it! :]

Enjoy~

It's getting late Your eyes are closed and mine are wide awake (But still)  
I can never go on I can never go on, like (Just like)  
I'm begging just to see your eyes again I can never go on (I can never go on)

I never did care about what people thought about me. Only Sango's opinion ever mattered to me. But she's not mine anymore. She's Miroku's. I hated him for so long because he took the best thing in my life away. As I sit outside their bedroom window, it's close to midnight, I think about how much she meant to me.

Should I even care that you didn't say anything?  
I tried to do my best Should have given her better things Like rings and roses

"Sango? I'm gonna work late. I know it's our anniversary, but I can't skip this. It's my big break!" I said, rushing out the door. I should've said no to my boss. But I didn't know any better then. I hadn't even said goodbye.  
"That boy," I heard her whisper from the other side of the door. "Breaks my heart." I hadn't paid any attention to it, I was in a hurried, and very frantic, rush. I didn't know when I came home that night, she would be gone. Moved out to Miroku's with nothing but a simple letter with two words on it.

Never do reply when I hint the message I try to smell my best with a bottle of essence Get to the point, style and romance And I could never go on I could never go on

"I'm sorry."

The way she moves away, oh I wanted her to stay a while Don't go home away, oh The way she moves away, oh I wanted her to stay a while Don't go home Away, oh, whoa

I don't care how creepy I am anymore. I just want Sango back. I'd do anything, I swear. I followed her to work the next morning. I had slept outside of her window. Well, more or less "slept". She was a nurse at the local hospital. I was tempted to break my hand, or another bone, just to see her. Hopefully she might be my nurse. But I never had the balls to do that. She hasn't spoken to me since the breakup......That was almost an entire year ago. I've been starving for her presence.

She's showing signs of motion As she wipes the sleep away I can get through this I can get through this ride You gotta give a little But it takes a lot to get over you 'Cause it makes no sense to be permanent If I can't feel, right, right, right

I tried moving on. I dated whatserface. Uh...... I actually don't remember her name. It only lasted a week anyway. She was mad that I was still in love with Sango. But I can't help it. I can't just stop it. For the first time in my life, I feel that I'm the right guy for her. Miroku can't keep his paws off other women. I've seen him take 5 or 6 out to lunch and back to Sango's apartment.  
While she was at work. He's currently jobless.

The way she moves away, oh I wanted her to stay a while Don't go home away, oh The way she moves away, oh I wanted her to stay a while Don't go home Away, oh, whoa

There is nothing I want more than to be with her again. Honestly, I would give up anything. I've thought of a few thousand ways to even propose to her. I couldn't bring myself to do any of them. I had been nelgecting her. I'm an idiot.

It's a terrible thing to know what you want And to know you can't have it at all All I wanted was to let you know how I.  
It's a terrible thing It's a terrible, it's a terrible thing A terrible, terrible thing

Is love what she wanted? Because I really did--DO love her. I will always. Was it stability? Spontenaity? I would've given her anything, if she had even just hinted at it. I gave her my virginity. And she, to me. I wanted nothing more than to be her perfect boyfriend. But my job had gotten in the way. I hadn't even noticed it. I'm an idiot.

The way she moves away, oh I wanted her to stay a while Don't go home away, oh The way she moves away, oh I wanted her to stay a while Don't go home Away

I watch her, working at the hospitail from the window as I sit on the ledge of the opposite building. She's as gorgeous as ever, and I miss every part of her. Her long hair, pulled back in the ponytail. Her baggy pink scrubs, the way her eyeshadow matches the scrubs perfectly.  
The way her bangs hang over her face.

The way she moves

I'm in love with another man's fiance.

The way she moves

I can't believe I messed up our realtionship.

The way she moves

I will do anything, anything at all, to get her back.  
The way she moves

I want to be the man she marries.

The way she moves I'm an idiot. But I'm in love with Sango. 


	9. You Know Who You Are

Hiya guys! Kate's back and in love so she's pumped full of inspiration! (Woo!) Ok, no more talking about myself in third person. So, a few minutes ago, I realized that I'd written a story for an ex of mine and I decided that I should write one for the love of my life. Laugh and his name, and I'll take back all the digital cookies I've ever given you. This is for you, Christopher Joesph Valence Crespo.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters, nor do I own the band or song. So, don't sue me. Kthnx.

You Know Who You Are by E for Explosion.

~ I'm standing here before you ~ And I know I'm such a wreck ~ I should be somebody's mess ~ I could be your mess

"Sango, I don't think you'd understand. I'm so battered, so broken. You don't want something like me." You know, she never did quite grasp that. I mean, I adore her, but she can be so dense.  
"Bankotsu, I'm good fixing at broken hearts. Let me fix yours. I won't ever break it." And I trusted her.

~ You're drop-dead bittersweet ~ I'm your imaginary friend ~ Your devastating daydream ~ You're my song that never ends ~ Don't ever end

It was never a mistake. I'll never lie and say it was, I still love her, and she never broke my heart. Even now, she still adores me as much as I her. Marrying her, that wasn't a mistake, although we've had our fair share of fights. Although, she never gave me a son. She had three girls before we gave up trying for son.

~ If I could make a promise ~ To give you your last first kiss ~ Would you swear to keep my smile ~ Hanging from your lips

I'll never forget the day she asked me to trust her. I'd been crying all day, my heart had just been shattered again. Even though I was only sixteen, I managed to find the woman I'd marry.

~ 'Cause I'm still falling for your memory ~ Still falling into the eyes ~ Of the picture that I keep of you ~ It's keeping me alive

"Bankotsu, I'm not those other girls. I won't fuck other guys. When I say I'm yours, I mean it. When I say that I love you, I'm not lying. I won't ever cheat, I won't ever think of breaking your heart." I said that it's been broken enough times, one more crush wouldn't bother me, "I don't care," she said. "I'm not the type of girl who does that. I've been cheated on before, too. I know how it feels and I would never, ever, do that to someone I care so much about."

~ I've been hiding in the real world ~ Losing who I am ~ And I'm still having trouble ~ Dreaming dreams you'll never understand

"Sango, I know, I know, I freakin' know, ok? I want to be yours, so bad. I want to be with you forever, forever and always. But I can't just give in to someone like that. Don't you get it? I don't want to hurt you."  
"Just shut up, ok? Look at me. Bankotsu! Look at me. I trust you with my life."

~ I'm standing here before you ~ And I know I'm such a wreck ~ I should be somebody's mess ~ I could be your mess

And then, she kissed me. Like, really kissed me. The one kiss that sends sparks to your finger tips, the one that lights your entire body on fire and you just want to stay like this forever. You know, truly happy. This was the kiss that screams at you, the one screaming "This is the girl you're meant to be with."

~ 'Cause when you're close to me ~ I'm in heaven "Sango, thank you."  
~ ~ When you're close to me I'm in heaven

"For what?"

~ When you're close to me ~ I'm in heaven

"For loving me."

~ When you're close to me ~ I'm in heaven

"In other words, being selfish."

~ When you're close to me ~ I'm in heaven

"No, not like that at all,

~ When you're close to me ~ I'm in heaven

For giving me something to live for."

~ When you're close to me ~ I'm in heaven

The ending might be hard to follow; but it goes (in speaking order), Ban--San--Ban--San--Ban--Ban.

Anyway, R&R, hope you enjoyed. A new SF will be coming soon from me. 


End file.
